The Same Rock
by Alexa.Sky
Summary: -No se porque te molestas, sabes que no volveré, Syaoran. El rió y ella volteó. -Oh Sakura, sabes perfectamente que eso no es verdad... 'Porque el problema no era tropezar, sino que te gustara la piedra.'


**The Same Rock**

Suspiró mientras se sentaba suavemente en la cama, se llevo una mano a la cabeza y sintió su cabello totalmente alborotado, tenía suciedad en los ojos por el rímel que no se había quitado y un moretón algo gracioso en el brazo derecho. Giró la cabeza a un lado, aun sabiendo perfectamente que era lo que iba a encontrar.

Un chico, durmiendo pacíficamente acostado boca abajo, su mano izquierda haciendo el papel de almohada estaba debajo de su cabeza, la derecha descansaba pacíficamente a un lado, en un punto específico, donde antes yacía la cintura de ella. Su pelo castaño, corto y mas oscuro que el de ella, sus ojos cerrados, con tupidas y largas pestañas, casi infantiles, que lanzaban sombras sobre sus mejillas, su nariz recta y un poco fina, sus labios rellenos y de un ejem, apetecible, tono rosado. Su mandíbula algo cuadrada era totalmente masculina y su cuello fuerte estaba doblado ligeramente a la derecha. Su espalda ancha y bronceada, con los músculos justamente definidos. La sabana negra ocultaba todo lo demás.

Tomó un espejo de la mesa de noche que estaba al lado de la cama y enfocó su rostro en el. El rímel y el delineador corridos, ojeras debajo de sus ojos verdes, la boca aun algo roja por el millón de besos compartidos, un chupón el lado izquierdo del cuello la hizo sonreír, él siempre hacia lo mismo.

Estiró la sabana a un lado y se levantó sin hacer ruido, caminó descalza hasta el baño y abrió la regadera, regulo el agua hasta que casi le quemó y se metió dentro. Usó el champú que tan bien conocía, ese con aroma a limón y a frío, ese que la hacia querer acariciar el cabello de él por siempre.

Cuando salió se envolvió en la toalla roja colgada en la pared y encima se puso el albornoz blanco que estaba en el piso de la ducha, donde había sido dejado ayer.

Cuando salió el olor de tostadas y jugo de naranja invadió su nariz, él siempre le hacia el desayuno. Sonrió cuando paso por la cocina y lo vio de espaldas, solo con un pantalón de pijama y unas ridículas pantuflas de lobo que ella le había regalado el año anterior.

Siguió de largo hasta la habitación donde se vistió lentamente, el mismo jeans, la misma camiseta, la misma chaqueta roja, todo del día de ayer, ya imaginaba los chismes que correrían en el edificio en cuando cruzara la puerta de salida. Cepillo su cabello y lo dejo suelto, con el flequillo sobre la frente.

Agarró su bolso y salió de la habitación, ahí estaba él, sentado en una pequeña silla de metal comiendo tostadas en la encimera de la cocina, sonrió cuando la vio y ella sonrió en respuesta.

- Syaoran, aun no entiendo porque me preparas el desayuno, sabes que no me quedo a comerlo desde que rompimos hace un año. –Ella se acerco y se apoyo en la encimera frente a él, sonriendo.

- Tengo que intentarlo, quizás un día de estos te quedes. –El sonrió y ella casi suelta un suspiro al ver sus preciosos ojos ámbar, como un cálido atardecer.

- Sabes que no volveré. –Ella se paró y camino hasta la puerta, la abrió y la risa de él la hizo voltear.

- Oh Sakura, sabes perfectamente que eso no es verdad.

Ella giro en sus talones y salió del departamento, con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

Apretó el botón del ascensor. Algo un poco inverosímil y sin sentido cruzó su mente.

El problema no era tropezar, sino que te gustara la piedra…

_End_

Bueno, espero que les haya emmm….. gustado? Bueno se acepta de todo menos criticas sin sentido, si lo haces… Freddy Kruger te matara en sueños wujajajajajaja xD

Estoy demente, solo un dato ahdsghasghasghashasajshajajsh…

Dejar un review alimentara a un niño pobre de África, además de una sonrisa en el rostro de esta autora…

Soy horrible escribiendo, lose, pero hay que intentar xD Ademas de que no puedo escribir algo de mas de 2 hojas de largo.

Bueno, gracias si leiste esta locura, doblegracias si dejaste un review :D

P.D: Toda la idea la saque de una frase de feisbuk jashaaadgajjjsajshaja…. Y Card Captor Sakura y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, a mi solo me gusta usarlos de marionetas para mis locuras wuajajajajaja xD


End file.
